In recent years, a variety of cameras equipped with CCD, CMOS and other camera elements are widely available. Along with the miniature and high performance development of the camera elements, the camera lens composed of ultrathin and high-luminous flux F (Fno) wide-angle lenses with excellent optical properties is needed in market.
The technology related to the camera lens composed of 5 ultrathin and high-luminous flux f (Fno) wide angle lenses with excellent optical properties is developed gradually. The camera lens mentioned in the technological development proposal is composed of five lenses, which are lined up from the object side as follows: a first lens with positive refractive power, a second lens with negative refractive power, a third lens with negative refractive power, a fourth lens with positive refractive power, a fifth lens with negative refractive power.
The camera lens disclosed in embodiments 1-5 of the JP Patent Publication No. 2015-072424 is composed of five lenses, but the distribution of refractive power of the first lens and the second lens is inadequate, the shape of the first lens and the second lens is improper, and the proportion of the center thickness of the forth lens and the overall focus distance of the camera lens is not proper, Fno≧2.25, 2ω≦74.6° wide angle and ultrathin degree are not sufficient, and luminous flux Fno is not sufficient.
The camera lens disclosed in embodiments 1-4 of the JP Patent Publication NO. 2015-060171 is composed of five lenses, but the configuration of refractive power of the third lens is inadequate, the shape of the first lens and the second lens is improper, and the proportion of the center thickness of the forth lens and the overall focus distance of the camera lens is not proper. Therefore, Fno≧2.25, 2ω≦75.6 wide angle are not sufficient, and luminous flux Fno is not sufficient.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new camera lens which can overcome the aforesaid problem.